


Pull Me Down

by KairiKuchiki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiKuchiki/pseuds/KairiKuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has sacrificed much and died many times for the Winchesters. Now, he had fallen from grace, leaving him human and nearly defenseless against the supernatural. They didn't see death coming this time. Then again, they never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down

Castiel has sacrificed much and died many times for the Winchesters. 

 

He's sacrificed his spot in Heaven as a Seraph, gaurding the gates with his brothers and sisters and carrying out his Father's will. He's sacrificed his honour as an angelic being by stepping down to the level of mere human beings as if he fit in. He's sacrifced his grace at times, even if it only meant being human for a day. He's sacrificed his brothers and sisters; even his friends, just for the Winchesters.

 

He died the day Sam broke the seal, by holding Raphael off, even if that meant buying Dean just a _second_ in time to stop his brother. He died by Lucifer's hand, (more like the snap of his fingers, really,) after molotoving Micheal, just to buy Dean five minutes with his brother. He died the day he released the Leviathans, trying so hard to keep Raphael from restarting the apocalypse. 

 

They didn't see death coming this time. Then again, they never did.

 

Castiel had fallen a few months before, leaving him human and nearly defenseless against the supernatural. Dean and Sam had helped him pick up on humanity quickly after that, buying him new clothes and teaching him how to work a shower. They taught him how to cook and that eating was a necessity. That in order to have a good sleep, you had to get enough hours of it. They taught him how to defend himself, and how to shoot a gun, use a knife, and every other weapon under the sun that they'd ever needed.

 

It took him a few weeks to get used to the little adjustments, but he'd gotten there; strong and ready to continue. He got used to the scratchy feel of clothes, and the warm, ten minute showers. They way he sometimes burned himself while cooking, until Dean came in and kissed his fingertips. They way that food sat in his stomach when he was full, and the feel of slowly waking up on a Saturday morning, knowing you had the day to relax. He got used to shooting a gun, and grappling with Dean until he pinned him to the floor with a bright smile on his face.

 

Not even he was expecting it to end so soon.

 

They'd been right on the border of Ontario and Quebec, hunting a Wendigo when it happened. Dean heard Cas' sharp cry from behind him, and he quickly turned around in time to see the bastard nearly ripping Cas to shreds. He shot the thing in the heart with a silver bullet nearly as fast as it had appeared, watching it fall to the side as he ran over to Cas with the call of his name.

 

"Shit, Jesus. Okay, you're gonna be okay." He said frantically as he fell to his knees, words falling from his lips as he saw the blood. _So much blood. So much red._ His gaze traveled to Castiel's, where there was no red, only blue. "I've got you."

 

"Dean.." Cas had rasped, blood bubbling at his lips before dribbling down the side of his chin. Dean gathered him into his arms, Cas' pained grunts following his actions even though he moved him gently. 

 

"No, no, Cas. Don't you give me that, 'I'm dying and I want you to be happy' crap, because you ain't dying. You're a Winchester. Winchesters pull through." _Most of the time, Dean. They pull through most of the time._ He could hear Sam talking on the phone, followed by the few words, 'ambulance', 'attacked', and 'dying'.

 

Dying..

 

" _Dean_.." Cas had rasped again, this time more forceful. "It's _okay_."

 

Okay? How could this be _okay?_  


 

"No it's not, Cas!" Dean nearly yelled, his body shaking with fear and adrenaline, his voice shaking. "None of this okay! We were supposed to be at home, watching some crappy soap opera or.. or messing around with eachother on the floor, but not this. Not this, Cas.. Not you.. not you.." his words seemed to fall from his lips.

 

"Dying?" Castiel finished for him, his breath becoming more shallow.

 

"Yes, Cas! You're dying and I.. I can't. I just _can't.._ " Dean realized he was crying, but he didn't realize the point in stopping.

 

He felt Cas' hand on his cheek, and he placed his own over it gently, taking in the faint warmth it provided. Castiel's gaze seemed to be getting distant, and he knew it was almost time, as hard as it was to believe.

 

"I'll make our Heaven beautiful, Dean," He heard Cas say, and that had him sobbing. "I.. I'll make it everything you've ever wanted. For you.. and for Sam.. And I'll be waiting for you both. I'll be right there waiting for you both.. But don't.. don't come home to soon, okay?" Cas' breaths were getting more shallow, more faint.

 

Dean just nodded.

 

"You promise..?" Castiel asked. He was hanging on, Dean could tell.

 

"I promise, Cas. I promise." Dean whispered softly, using his hand to brush Cas' hair back. This was it. They were here.

 

"I.. love you, Dean.." Cas breathed out, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips.

 

"I love you too, Cas. God, I love you so much." And apparently that's all Castiel needed, because Dean could feel the breath leaving Cas' lungs, could feel his hand falling from his cheek, as he let go.

 

Besides all the blood, besides the stillness of his body, it looked as if Cas was sleeping.

 

"I'll be home soon, baby. I won't keep you waiting too long."

 

He could hear the faint sound of sirens in the distance, and could feel Sam's shaking hand on his shoulder.

 

It was one death too many.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This has been both, my first entry on AO3, and my first Destiel fic. I really hope you all enjoyed. Thank you!


End file.
